Even In Death
by Darkhymns
Summary: Amy Rose tries to escape from her tragic past. But now the time has come for her to learn that the past, no matter how far or fast you run, will always be there...waiting. [Chapter 4 up]
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co. belong to their respected creators. Only the other characters are mine.**

**Hello, I just started a new story! Not a oneshot. Okay, this first chapter may seem very confusing and short, sorry about that. But I believe this should be that way considering how the tone of the next chapter will be, which will come soon, if your interested. Also, if you expect a happy, fluffy romance then leave now. I'm trying something here to see how I would do. It's a story that was locked inside my head for a while. Is it bad? Good? Well, you'll have to read on! And no flames please.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Rain**

"Man, what a horrible day."

He walked through the park of Station Square, his coat buttoned tightly as he hunched down to shield himself from the bitter cold. The thirty-year old human had just come from the office of his mediocre job that paid only enough for the rent and food. After eight hours of pencil-pushing, stacking meaningless documents, and sucking up to a boss that was too cheap to give even one measly raise, he was gladdened by the fact that he would soon be home. Maybe he would order a pizza or something and then call his girlfriend and see how she was doing on her visit to her parents. (He was beginning to miss her). Then he would just lie back on the couch to watch some T.V, even though only reality crap was ever on nowadays.

"Can't believe people fell for that stupid shit," he muttered, indignant.

It was about eight p.m and the sky was extremely dark. No stars were out except a tiny sliver of the pale moon that provided little light. The wind kept blowing relentlessly, pricking the man's skin like tiny daggers. He quickened his pace through the park. He did not like walking there at this hour, but it was the fastest way home.

"They could at least put some damn streetlights around here," he complained in a low voice.

He suddenly heard a large boom, like a gunshot. He literally jumped five feet in the air.

"What the hell?"

He watched as the black sky was cut by a white, jagged streak. Droplets of water fell from above. "Oh great, just great!"

He raised his coat over his head from the downpour that was growing by the second. With each step he cursed against Mother Nature. He just knew that God was out to get him. Another booming thunder followed, along with the flickering lightning which illuminated his pathway. So it wasn't long before he saw him.

The man halted in his jog and stared. There was a figure lying on the ground, curled in a fetal position, his face turned away from the observer, showing only his backside. The lightning flashed once again, revealing the seemingly unconscious person's deathly white skin.

Drawn by concern and curiosity, the man walked slowly toward the unmoving body. Rain continued to pour from the heavens, drenching the earth below. He kneeled down.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

No answer.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

Coming to the conclusion that this person was way gone, the man reached into his coat pocket then cursed when he realized he had left his cell phone on his office desk. Now he was stuck in an abandoned park with a (supposedly) dead body, with no means of contacting anyone for help.

"How can this day possibly get any worse?"

Before he could even finish, he then felt something grab his wrist. It was cold and sharp, almost burning. Surprised and in pain, he looked down to see what was holding him.

"What? No-"

Eyes widened as he saw violet.

He heard words spoken over and over.

His mouth opened, but did not close.

* * *

_Well, that was fun. Yes, I am so close. Yes. Very close. Just a little longer. Just a bit._

He walked in unhurrying steps, the rain growing harder. There was nothing on his face, nothing but the rain that slid across. With a smile, he watched the fantastic show the sky was delivering; lightning daggers with deep rumbles.

He looked back to the other lying on the ground, mouth still wide open.

The white skinned one sighed in satisfaction as he held the precious entity in his hand, dripping scarlet. The violet eyes glinted with exultation.

_Soon…_

He whispered treasured words over and over like a spell.

Like a curse.

The rain poured.


	2. Wanting To See You

**Disclaimer: All copyrighted characters belong to their genius creators. Others are property of me, the not-so-smart girl. :P**

**I can finally update this. Sorry for the long wait for those who were interested in this story. But my computer's back, so yay. And thanks for the great reviews! This chapter's longer and it's allright. Hope it's somewhat ****enjoyable!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Wanting To See You **_

"Sonic! Wait for me!"

"Aw, man. Not again."

The endless cycle of catch the hedgehog commenced once more in a maddening rush for the tenth time that same month. Sonic dashed through the winding streets of Station Square at his famous speed while Amy Rose, his self-proclaimed girlfriend, trailed after him, giggling with cheerfulness. Every occasion it ended the same way; the blue hedgehog achieving miles of distance from the girl as she continued to chase him like a hopeless dream, determined to win her love. To the pink hedgehog it was a thrilling challenge. She felt that she was wearing him down, and noticed that he did not run from her immediately like before.

Yep, she was definitely winning him over. Even if the supersonic hero did not know it.

Amy slowed down her pace, watching the blue blur zigzag across the roads. People were jumping out of the way from the hero's path; skirts flying, bags dropping to the ground, and cars swerving away from his fast feet. They were used to this though, it happened on a daily basis.

The girl continued looking ahead, even after Sonic was long gone. Her green eyes sparkled.

"You know I'm gonna get you one day, Sonic!" she said aloud. Her smile widened with glee.

"Amy…" A silent call.

"Huh? Who's there?" She glanced behind her, searching for the source of the voice. Seeing nothing but the sidewalk and a lonely mailbox, she shrugged indifferently. "Must be the wind."

Seeing that Sonic was much too far ahead of her, she walked away, heading toward her favorite café, for she feelt in the mood for some delicious pastry and some coffee. Amy shivered unintentionally. The voice had been eerily familiar. But soon, she ignored the memory and focused more on the money she would have to pay for her snack.

Violet eyes watched her steps, eyes devouring the hedgehog's face. From the building tops, he followed Amy slowly, saying her name, caressing it gently.

His hands clenched in yearning.

* * *

Rouge the bat flew over to the park for the arranged meeting, holding on to the light blue purse that was slung over her shoulder. The treasure huntress had received a phone call the previous day from the agency that had conveniently ignored her letter of resignation. They stated that they had a special assignment for her, but could not tell her over the line due to 'safety precautions.' 

Rouge was tired of working for them, feeling it offered little fulfillment. She had thought it over during the night before the appointed time. Few could leave the spy service of their own accord, and she was no exception. But she did need the money; the rent grew higher every month, food costs exceeded drastically, and treasures were rare to find these days. The odds were against her, so her choice was mandatory.

"Just one more assignment, then I'm quitting for good," she had decided after five hours of consideration.

Rouge saw the giant oak tree rise from the sea of green, the meeting place where the talker on the phone had notified her. She landed next to the dark trunk, folding her wings behind her. She swiveled her head around only to find no one around. She sighed in a frustrated manner and began pacing up and down beneath the blanket of soft leaves from the trees.

5 minutes…7…8…12…15…She had such little patience.

The bat grinded her iron heel into the ground, cursing under her breath. Her wings stretched out, suffering the urge to travel the skies.

"Damn bastards. Call me out of nowhere, tell me to come here and not even show up. I don't have time for these idiot games. What a load of-"

"Miss Rouge."

The bat almost jumped out of her fur at the sudden voice. "Don't do that!" She cried, fuming.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rouge." The speaker walked out of the trees shadows, his brown hair framing his middle aged face. His voice was a monotonous tone, as if he was reading lines from a cue card. "Here is your assignment." He handed her a thick white folder, packed full of documents and photographs, not wasting time on petty introductions.

The bat took it coldly and flipped it open to search through the files. They were printed with dates and descriptions of crimes, and black and white pictures depicted the person that the files all led up to.

She took one photo in particular, showing a full body shot of the criminal. "This guy, huh?"

The agent nodded, the shadows hiding his eyes. "Yes, he is one of our most top wanted. Has been on the run for over three years now. Throughout that course, he has committed 36 crimes, all murder. Many of them brutal and gruesome…. which I prefer not to describe." The agent stopped in his discourse, clearing his throat several times.

"You all right?" Rouge asked.

After a minute of awkward coughs, he nodded once more. It seemed to the bat that the only part of his body that he could move was his head. The rest stayed erect.

"Fine. As I was saying, this criminal has repeatedly eluded police forces and even some of our most top agents. Already he is on our most wanted list, and is considered a threat to society."

The bat lowered her mascara eyelids. "So you want me to go after him."

The man gave the same predictable nod. "Correct, Miss Rouge. After your astounding work at the ARK incident, the agency feels that you are more than efficient for the job."

The bat continued staring at the photograph, mesmerized by the criminals' appearance that seemed haunting. But she showed nothing on her face.

"So all I have to do is catch him?" she asked apathetically, as if catching wanted criminals was an everyday basis.

Again the nod. "Though it would be preferable to bring him alive, the agency understands the need for his elimination if the hunt proves too dangerous. But if you produce no body, we will not be able to reward you."

The bat grimaced, sure that she had seen the man give a haughty smile. But the trees shadows impeded her sight. With a flowing motion, she put the folder in her purse. "Alright, I'll do it. Expect your criminal very soon."

"Of course, Miss Rouge."

She grew annoyed at the man's obviously fake politeness and robotic voice. Unfolding her black wings, she took off into the sky, not deigning to even mutter a farewell. Once far away from the park, she reached into her purse and pulled out the photograph that had stayed imprinted in her mind. There were other pictures that portrayed the person in a positive light, clearly taken before his crime spree, but this one was more evocative. It was the only clear full body shot of the convict; the shockingly pale figure darting among police officers that tried in vain to capture him. His face was unsettling, the skin clearly unhealthy.

But what were most appalling were his hands.

They were not real.

* * *

Sonic looked back at the streets he had just passed, seeing the pink hedgehog nowhere in sight. He breathed normally once more. 

"Phew. Finally."

The hero slowed down to a light jog, his blue quills trailing behind him like a cobalt banner. Lately, her persistent antics no longer annoyed him as it once did in the early years. Her joyful cry that issued when she saw him no longer made him cringe in irritation. Heck, he even smiled a tiny bit once he saw her coming towards him with open arms. Running away was pure instinct, a habit that was hard to break.

Still thinking deeply (an aspect highly unlikely for a hedgehog that never dwelled on such matters) he came up to a television store where a group of people stood in front of the large window in the shop.

"He's _still_ on the loose?"

"Of all places he had to come here?"

"Yeah, we got enough with Eggman."

"Won't someone please think of the children?"

"Okay, now you're overreacting."

Sonic hearing the conversation came up to the mass. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked a forty year old man.

"Huh? Who said that?" The man looked behind him curiously, missing the hedgehog that was more than half his height. An insistent tugging on his sleeve and an impatient "Yo!" attracted his attention to below. "Oh, Sonic!" he exclaimed, recognizing the world renowned hero. "That criminal is on the loose. He's all over the news."

"Who?" The hedgehog raised one eye ridge in puzzlement.

But the man turned his full attention to the multiple television screens displayed in the store window. Seeing he would get no other answers, the hedgehog shifted his eyes to the monitors as well, which depicted a light brown squirrel sitting behind a large desk. He was all dressed up in a clean, blue suit, thick glasses perked on his black nose. A stack of papers was held in his hands which he shuffled at the end of every sentence he spoke with an unimaginative tone, despite the words he said.

"It has been reported that the murderer Sen has struck again. This time committing felonies at the city of Station Square. A civilian by the name of Adams Benek is yet another unfortunate victim. Police have found the man grossly wounded, his chest ripped apart and the heart absent. All citizens are advised to keep a lookout for this fugitive."

Immediately, the screen switched to a photograph. Sonic paid close attention to the picture. It was of a white chameleon, smiling in good-hearted humor. This was not one of those prison photos, showing a dour faced escapee's front and side profile. It looked more like a family photo, taken during times of normality and freedom. The lizard was sitting on a couch with kind eyes, showing no inkling of harboring a murderous mind beneath the façade.

He was thin, slender almost in a feminine way, small muscles apparent on his arms. A blue coiled tail befitting his kind poised behind him in a lazy manner, sharply pointed at the end like a scythe. Orange spikes dotted his back in vertical row, standing brilliantly against the white skin. A red horn was placed between the violet eyes, gentle but also calm and confident. He bore a smile like the purple orbs, yet Sonic saw something disquieting about it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The reporters' voice broke his thoughts.

"Sen the Chameleon is extremely dangerous and caution is strongly advised. Any who sees him must report directly to the authorities. No person should try to detain him on his or her own. This concludes this breaking report, now back to your scheduled programming."

Once the news broadcast abruptly finished, the gathered crowd slowly dispersed with shocked, fearful, and even derisive murmurings.

"Crud, does this mean I can't go the party tonight?" a young male adolescent voice whined.

"Would you rather get killed by a psychopath running around the streets?" answered an older, female tone.

"But it's supposed to be killer party!"

"Quiet!" A severe shush quickly followed the exclamation.

As the people walked back to their lives, Sonic was left alone staring at the window, his emerald eyes glinting.

"Hmm, Sen huh? I'll have to remember that." His feet once again resumed their swift pace clattering against the pavement in the jog. Sonic's azure quills swayed lightly, his face sporting the regular, carefree demeanor he wore every day. The news did not really mean much to him. If he found this Sen character, a blow to the ribs should do the trick. Simple as that.

The hedgehog looked in all directions, searching. "Wonder where Amy went?" he thought aloud, a trail of dust left behind by his hurrying feet.

* * *

The girl walked jauntily on the sidewalk, her emerald eyes shining with a joyful brilliance. She found the café across from her and was just about to enter through the inviting doors when flipping through her cherry purse, she realized that she had not enough green bills inside. 

"Oh! Must've left the rest at home," she exclaimed. The pink hedgehog quickly sauntered to her apartment that was to her right, only a block a way. The people walked by her, some greeting her with a friendly wave. Smiling she waved back, grateful for another beautiful day.

Arriving at her building, the doorman welcomed her enthusiastically. "Hello, Miss Amy. How was your day?"

"Just fine, Robert. Did you get those cookies I sent you?"

"Yeah, they were delicious," he answered back, smiling at the memory.

"Thanks! I'm usually not that great at baking," Amy giggled. "See ya later!"

"Goodbye, Amy!"

The girl traveled the elevator to her floor, soothed by the soft music playing inside. A chime signaled her ascent and the doors opened to let her through. Still thinking about the beautiful day outside and looking forward to drinking her espresso on the white tables outside the coffee bar, she was stunned seeing someone sitting outside her apartment door.

"Uh, excuse me? This is my home, are you waiting for me?" she asked politely.

The figure raised his head, meeting her eyes.

The purse fell from shoulders. She paid it no heed, staring at the person with shock and panic. Her feet moved involuntarily backwards, sensing the danger.

"No…no…how are you-?"

"Amy? My Amy?" The one before her stood up. She could now see the white skin that was pale, much too pale, moving near her. His tail waved back and forth lazily, the sharp point occasionally hitting the floor. The violet eyes pierced through her, taking in all of her form.

"No…please, I-?"

"Amy…I came for you."

He was holding out his hands to her, gesturing for her to draw closer to him, so that he could hold her once more.

Her eyes flashed at the sight.

Metal hands, metal that had taken so many.

She never thought she would see those things again.

* * *

**This really serves more of an introduction to which characters will be in the story. It gets better later. Um… reviews? O.o**


	3. Haunt

**New chapter now. Not really sure how to think of this one, somewhat alright. Still trying to fix it up from how it originally was (which was completely horrible, you'd laugh if you saw it.) Review please, cause I like! And advice is good too, because I need. :) And I imagine all the characters to be a little older now, perhaps by three years. Thought it should be clarified.**

**Also, I may not update any stories until near the end of June. Schoolwork, you know. (sighs and goes to read Chemistry).**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Haunt**_

"Amy, why are you shivering?"

The pink hedgehog could not control her movements. Her purse lay on the floor, forgotten. Her emerald eyes locked onto the pale chameleon before her that was smiling most disturbingly.

But his hands…

His hands were of an odd design. From his wrist it was like a club, made of dark blue metal about seven inches long. His fingers were saber-like claws, sharp curved metal that could tear through the flesh easily. Three of them topped both metal clubs of hands. He moved the claws gently, his smile stretching into a grin.

"It's been such a long time," he whispered.

"No," Amy breathed, green eyes wide. The chameleon moved towards her, reaching out his cold, metal hands to her.

"No! Stay away!"

He halted in mid-stride, eyes wide and confused as a lost child. "Why?" His voice was of deep hurt.

Amy winced at the strain in his words, but tried to control her shivering. Step by step, she backed away. "No, Sen. Not after that, I can't."

"Amy," his voice yearning. "I-"

"No! I told you! I can't take it!" Immediately, the girl ran from him, escaping through the stairwell built beside the elevator. So frantic, she had left her cherry purse lying dejected on the floor.

Sen continued to stare at the spot where Amy had been. His violet eyes hardened to purple steel, the claws turned towards one another, beginning to resemble a repellent fist. He stared at the purse she left, white teeth flashing in a livid snarl.

"You're not leaving me Amy… no, you're not. Coming all this way for you, all this way. You promised me, Amy. Never break a promise. You belong to me, Amy."

His claws relaxed, his arms limp by his sides. The eyes glinting a strange light.

"I'm taking you home…"

* * *

"Back so soon, Miss Amy? Miss Amy?" 

The hedgehog rushed past the doorman who blinked in confusion. Muttering a soft apology, she ran out through the open door, quills in disarray. Her eyes were blurry, shedding the unwanted tears that formed at the edges of her eyes. The sidewalk rushed her forward, there was no substance in anything she ran past. All were a surreal dream that she had not fully awaken from yet.

Because here, right now. He was _here._

Memories resurfaced, stabbing her brain. She forcefully pushed them back down, stomped them into the dirt, covering it with the hopes of her future. But he had just taken them all away when he said her name.

At a street corner she stopped to wipe away her tears. No one was near, the pink hedgehog was alone. Taking deep breaths, she tried to sort out her thoughts.

"What am I going to do? He's here. I can't take this again. Why do I have to see this-this…I need help. Maybe Sonic can-"

"…Why?"

She gasped at the sound and turned around, searching. The wind whispered through her quills, chilling.

"Wh-where are you?" she asked the empty air.

"Why do you need…Sonic?"

Amy looked up and saw the white chameleon sitting with bent knees on a lamppost, looking down at her with those violet eyes.

"Sen…"

"Why do you need Sonic?" he asked with more insistence. "Answer me, Amy."

"It's…different now." She backed away slowly.

Sen jumped off, landing right behind the girl who immediately turned around to face him.

"Why are you afraid of me? I'm not going to hurt you."

"But-"

"I will _never _hurt you."

He reached out one 'hand' to caress her face, the claw just barely touching her quills.

"Sen, please don't!"

Confusion, mixed with anger, dawned in the chameleon's eyes once more. "You're afraid…"

Amy could not move, mesmerized by his eyes. His face moved closer to her own.

He touched her cheek with one claw.

As soon she felt the cold metal against her flesh, she was able to break the spell. The hedgehog pushed away the 'hand,' screaming in protest.

"Amy…"

"Sen! It's done, over!"

"No, Amy. No." The eyes pierced through her, devouring. He grabbed her roughly, claws against her arm, the sharp tips just touching with a hint of danger. "Don't leave me."

Her mind screamed in pure horror, until her mouth finally voiced it.

"No! No!"

* * *

Sonic stopped in his light jog as soon as he heard the scream. Emerald eyes widened in worry and concern as recognition set in. 

"Amy!"

Taking up his speed, the blue hedgehog ran to her voice, dust kicked up by his fast feet.

* * *

Rouge flapped her wings unconsciously as her mind turned over her assignment. The green trees of the park gave way to the gray buildings of civilization, the black streets stretched out to the many different sections of the diverse city. People traveled about the cement and gravel, thoughts of their own cares propelling them forward to their chosen destinations. 

The bat paid little attention to the mass below, her eyes distant as she considered her next move. Gloved fingers wrapped tight around the rolled up photograph as the wind caressed her white fur. There were many criminals out there; terrorists, rapists, and murderers all the way down to the most sadistic. This Sen character had an odd looking face to her, something strange. She did not get to check the rest of the remaining files that still lay inside her bag; social background, history, past crimes.

Only that he was a murderer and that she was sent to take him down.

Rouge guessed he must be a bit intelligent if he escaped from the cops for such a long period of time. But she hadn't a moments doubt that she was far more superior in intellect. She had only one problem. If she was a convicted murderous psychopath, where would she go?

The bat brooded on this subject and realized she would have to examine the information she had currently. Deciding on that, Rouge began to fly into the direction of her home until she heard an odd cry. Her ears perked.

"Amy?"

* * *

She could not breathe. Her body froze involuntarily from the coldness of the metal gripping her. She was afraid, fearing for her life and what Sen might do to her. There was no longer an eerie calmness in his face. The pale skin changed to a different shade of white as he pulled her nearer. The claws nudged on her flesh, but restricting just enough force to actually break the barrier. 

Any more closer to him, and Amy would have felt his breath on her face.

"You…_cannot_…break a promise."

"P-please…"

Suddenly, the albino chameleon fell backward and hit the cement brutally. His claws left her arm, letting the sun melt away the stillness that had invaded her body. Amy looked up, and saw what had caused the lizard to collapse.

"Sonic!" Grateful tears sprang from her eyes like fountains.

The blue hedgehog stood next to Amy, blocking the distance between her and the white other. "Amy, are you okay?" he asked.

Sen rose back up, pupils dilated at the intrusion.

"Sonic, be careful!" the girl warned.

"Don't worry, I can handle him," the hero reassured with his confident grin. He then looked at the chameleon closely, recapping the face from before. "Wait, you're that guy from the news."

In response, the lizard leaped toward him, landing a strong front kick to the hedgehog's chest that sent him flying backward.

"No one will take her away from me," he whispered, face cold.

Getting back up, Sonic delivered a homing attack to the chameleon in great force. The battle continued on as both animals fought each other out while Amy watched helplessly. Sonic was holding his own well while his opponent lashed out almost wildly. Dodging the sharp claws, he later realized how the hands looked like. The hedgehog almost stopped in amazement at how the lizard had these unnatural looking appendages. They reminded him of Eggman's robots, and thought that perhaps this creature was a machine.

Before a claw nearly raked his skin, Sonic gave a roundhouse kick to the side, making the other stagger back.

"What do you want with Amy?" Sonic yelled out in demand, body tense.

Sen gazed at him with unconcealed rage. The blue tail flicked around dangerously, the scythe-like end scratching the ground.

"She…is mine."

Then Sonic was heaved to a building's wall, a result from the strike of the metal clubs connected to the lizard's arm.

Seeing the blue creature out of his way, Sen quickly moved towards the pink hedgehog. "Amy…Amy…"

She backed away but could not run, pulled back by his voice and eyes that pleaded for her to come into his arms.

His head shot up, tilting to the side, hearing something.

He was not able to touch her, having to leap sideways from the pair of flapping wings that nearly struck him. Landing next to a frightened Amy, her iron heels making a click against the cement, Rouge turned to face the lizard, wings still unfurled.

The bat had been flying that particular spot on Station Square when she heard the scream. She had seen Sonic fighting against another. Watching from the skies, she identified the face of the opponent. It had seemed that luck was on her side for on the same day she was sent to find him, she actually finds him! She felt her money troubles fade away at the sight of the terribly pale skin. Being a cunning treasure huntress, she did not make herself known yet and continued to watch the battle from above, wanting to determine her prey's strengths and weaknesses first. Only when Sen walked toward Amy did she feel the need to make herself known.

Rouge braced herself as the chameleon advanced.

"Stay where you are!" she shouted.

Sonic had now gotten back up and stood in front of Amy in protection, his emerald eyes blazing.

Sen fixed his eyes on the two living barriers before him, keeping him away from Amy. His Amy. They did not have the right to keep her from him. They had no idea what she meant to him.

His claws flicked slightly.

He would take her back home. He would take her, even if he had to break those barriers to tiny pieces, leaving for the rats to feast on…

"It's him! It's him!"

"Somebody call the cops now!"

"Crap, I need a cell phone!"

People were now gathering around, their affairs forgotten as they gawked at the spectacle on the streets. Whispering, the citizens pointed frantically at the chameleon with accusing fingers.

Sen slowly revolved his head around at the growing crowd. Too many. Too many here.

Gazing straight at Amy, he locked their eyes together.

_I am not done._

Sen looked away, breaking the connection that left Amy trembling. He leaped toward the side of the building, grabbing onto tiny crevices as footholds as he climbed towards the top in quick movement. Eventually, he disappeared from view, leaving all the onlookers speechless at the sudden departure that no one even had time to think.

Amy's eyes were downcast at her feet.

"No, can't…no, no, no," she repeated over and over. She had seen his thoughts in violet irises, shining brightly. He was right, it would never be over. She was foolish enough to think she could outrun it. But it would not be over. She understood now.

_Forever, with me._

_Mine._

* * *

The police arrived at the scene with flashing red and blue lights. Interviewing any witnesses they could snare, they heard of the criminal's escape, climbing up the side of the building with dexterous skill, his claws wedging right into the bricks. The authority had also asked Sonic and Rouge about the lizard. Sonic had naturally explained how he had pummeled the so-called criminal with his expertise, while Rouge clarified how she saved his sorry butt when the hedgehog let down his guard. 

"What do ya mean by that? I was totally in control," Sonic combated, defending his heroic status.

"Oh, so you _wanted_ that thing to smack you across the face into the wall." Rouge stated, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"It was all part of my plan! Honestly, don't you know a good strategy when you see one?"

"Riiight. Strategy. Sure." Her eyelids lowered, amused.

"Oh, well thanks a lot," Sonic mumbled in irritation.

The two police officers conferring with them gave side stares to one another from the animals' dialogue. "Um, I think that's all we need for now. Thanks for the information."

Done with the meeting, both hedgehog and bat went to the street corner where they had let Amy stay near.

Sonic moved his cobalt head around. "Huh? Where is she? We only left for a second." His eyes could pick up no trace of the pink girl.

Rouge put her hands on her hips, annoyed at this new little mystery. "Well, she couldn't have gone far. We can look…Sonic, wait!"

Too late, the hedgehog moved his legs forward, his head occasionally moving from left to right.

Eyes twitching from the hero's instability to ever stand still, the bat spread her black wings, joining the search.

* * *

He will never leave me. He will never leave me. 

Amy walked aimlessly on the rocky pavement, eyes examining the red and white on her shoes. To an observer's eyes, it would seem that her quills seemed lacking in brightness, and just laid on her head as if it were fatigued.

He will never leave me. He will never leave me.

Watching the jabbering movement of the people's mouths open and close as sounds dropped from their throats as they strolled, the girl just turned away and began to walk forward. The sun was near the horizon, twilight washing the dirty streets.

He will never leave me. He will never…leave…

Images forced their way to her mind, screaming for someone to look at them. To acknowledge them. To hear them. Amy did not try to push them back this time, but let it gush over her.

Years back she could recall. Promises made to one another. A white hand cupping her face.

He just tried to do that. But with new hands this time. That's what he called them. New. See, aren't they beautiful? Look, aren't they? Don't they seem so much better now?

"No, they're not. They're horrible, ugly, wrong, wrong, wrong…"

Her mouth moved on it's own as she stared at the orange sun.

But look, they're so beautiful. Like you. Like you…

Wrenching her green eyes away from the bright sphere, Amy cast them downward, gazing at a small puddle on the streets, an offspring from the storm last night. A pink, tear stained face looked back at her. Ripples moved across the surface and someone else was staring at her. It was undefined in features, changing from blue to white, blue to white. Then just white, then just blue. Then together, tearing her mind to try to find the difference. The blue was fading, and it frightened her.

"No, don't take him." she whispered.

I will never leave you.

"No…" she closed her eyes.

I will never leave you.

"No!"

Amy…

"Leave me alone!"

Amy…don't…

"_Leave me alone!"_

"Amy! Stop!"

She opened her eyes tentatively, spotting blue quills next to her.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

Sonic and Rouge both gazed at the young girl who kneeled down on the cement, gloved hands wet from beating the small pool of water over and over with full force. A few rips and tears were on her white gloves from connecting with the jagged ground. It did not reach her flesh, yet her hands hurt like hell. As if she had just put them in an open fire, letting the skin melt and broil.

"Amy…" Sonic put one comforting hand on her shoulder.

Trembling, she embraced the blue hero, her body convulsing with sobs. "S-Sonic! I-I can't take it! I don't want to go through that again! Not again!"

"W-what do you mean?" Sonic said in a baffled voice, taken aback by such display of emotion.

"He…won't leave me."

"Leave you? Do you mean that guy?" Rouge knelt down to her, ears ready for any information to slip by. "Do you know him?"

Amy remained silent, face pressed against Sonic's chest.

"Amy?" Rouge prodded once more.

The girl shook her head, signifying the end of the conversation.

"Don't worry, Ames," Sonic reassured with confident air. "If this guy's after you, I won't let him anywhere near you."

The pink hedgehog let out a shuddering sigh. "Sonic…" Her eyes faded.

I will never leave you.

* * *

It was raining again. The pellets of water bruising the leaves, plummeting into the soil with no sign of resistance. The clouds lumbered through the sky like giants, spreading their contents over the pitiful weak below, blocking the white moon from viewing their performance. 

Sen looked up at the black clouds, body perfectly still while the tail swished in playful rhythm. Letting the water bathe him with the brutal droplets, sliding down his skin. He did not give a glance to the tombstones around him, watching the loner in eerie silence.

He tried to recall back to her face, her beautiful face. She had not even aged a day since last he saw her. Just to touch it once more would give him more joy than anything. And her voice, ringing like crystal bells. What a truly angelic creature.

She had pushed him away when he tried to touch her. It hurt him so much that she would do that. Why would she do that? Didn't she know that he would do anything for her? That he would die for her? That he would fight Death himself for her?

The lizard's mouth curved upwards. Yes, fight Death himself…

He always saw her in his dreams, that face so radiant. Those green eyes he wished he could stare into forever. She was perfect in every way. No flaws stained her. She was perfect. He could not let go of someone who was like that. That would be crazy of him. Insane.

Claws clenched grotesquely. He had come too far to lose her now, searching everywhere for the green light of her eyes. Leaving corpses on the ground, blood staining his arms, crawling in the dark when his legs felt too tired to move, all he had done for her. _All for her._ And now finding her perfect body move in the plaza, with perfect steps, and perfect eyes as green as supple leaves. And she rejected him?

And she called for someone's name. Some random name that she said as if it was the holy grail. That other that stood between them. Who was he? Did he know Amy? Did _he_ hold her like he once did? Did she actually _chose _that thing, that Sonic, over him?

Clashes echoed above him as violet eyes glared violently, claws snatching the air for something to grab, something to tear.

Did she love him? That _Sonic?_

The metal hands went limp.

No, that was not right.

She would stay with him, only him, and this time she would not leave. He would make sure of that. Then they will be happy. Happy…

The rain showed no signs of halting, pouring on him with no end. Sen stretched out his arms, feeling it gentle lap against his skin. The red on his hands trickled off, rinsed by the purifying water. Putting his arms down, he stared at the body lying dead at his feet. Cuts decorating the flesh, mouth opened in a silent scream. The chest was gaping open, revealing all of the vital organs. Except the heart was missing.

That was in Sen's hands.

He gave a low chuckle, finding the victim's pose quite comical.

The lizard knelt down in a panther crouch, eyes landing on the gravestones erected on the earth. He needed somewhere peaceful to feast on, no crowds, no eyes. Just the rain that washed away everything. Dragging the body from the streets to the cemetery had been a simple task.

As the red rivers flowed down ivory white, he brought the heart to his mouth, taking small nibbles at first, then gorging bites, sinking his teeth into the soft meat. As the blood warming his mouth, he felt his limbs rejuvenate the more he ate until all that was left was the liquid on his claws that he licked off. Rising, he stretched, energy building up inside him. His eyes glazed with ecstasy.

"Amy, my Amy. I will take you home."


	4. Giving In

**Updatage! And yes, that is not even a real word. :p Tried to make this at least decent. It's actually quite a challenge writing this from it's orginal draft...that sucks real bad. Since the storyline for this wierd fic was created during the time when I was crappy at writing, not that I ain't anymore. I suck a little less now, but yah. So let's keep this train wreck moving!**

**Next chapter shall come...who knows when. I'm writing three full fics at the same time! O.o (Subliminal message: Check them out now or suffer guilt and torturefor the rest of your life...well, rest of the day actually. If you do, there's a cookie in it for ya.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Giving In**_

The rain pattered lightly against the class of her window, sliding in crystalline droplets.

Amy tossed and turned fretfully in the softness of her bed. Dreams came and went in vanishing instants. Some beautiful and happy, others dreadful and frightening. They were in erratic patterns, coming and going from her consciousness. Gripping the bed sheets, she shivered from the visions in her mind, flitting around with laughter at her discomfiture.

But she could not wake up, too trapped in her mind that made her relive those images again and again after being buried inside for such a long period of time. If he had never come, she would not have to go through all this. This was his fault. All his fault. Because that living memory- that Sen- would not walk away quietly. He wanted back, even though he knew that everything was done. Everything was broken. Doesn't he realize that?

The metal hands came rising up, he was putting them on, an ecstatic smile on his face. It was right, he said. So why didn't she think so?

_But…why would you do that?_

She pushed it away again, she knew that she could not live in the past. Unlike Sen…who would not process it in…because he wanted to hold her again…

Unaware, tears slid down Amy's face. This was getting too hard.

* * *

Sonic was walking back and forth in the pink apartment. His eyes had an unusual tint of anxiousness, repeatedly glancing to the door near to him, ready for any action that was needed. Rouge, who was sitting quite comfortably in a lavish armchair, looked quite annoyed at the blue hedgehog who kept moving before her, shoes thumping on the hardwood floor. 

"Sonic, would you give it a rest already? Your pacing is giving me a headache."

Both were staying over at Amy's home, worried for the well-being of the young pink hedgehog. It had been over a week since the odd incident with the albino chameleon, and right after that, Amy's cheerful expression vanished in the flick of an eye. Though she tried to put on a fake smile, even a naïve child could see through the façade. Her green eyes lost all sense of what was going around her, instead always far-distant, locked onto something that only she could see. It was as if somebody hit the off switch inside her mind, leaving a dark and empty room in their absence.

Sonic was really starting to fear for her, and for the first time, _he _became the one to follow _her_ around. Wherever she went, the blue hero was sure to trail after. He tried to coax her out of her supposed depression, making jokes, talking about what new invention Tails cooked up, and anything else that came to mind.

Amy barely paid attention, sometimes giving a slight, absent nod before she turned away to stare at nothing. Sonic sometimes wondered if the girl even knew he was there.

Rouge herself spent much time with the female hedgehog. Though at every chance she got, she questioned Amy on the whereabouts of the chameleon, Sen. How did she know him? Why was he here? And, most importantly, did Amy have any idea where he might be? But the girl never gave a straight answer, just shaking her head slowly.

Of course, Rouge was careful not to ask these questions with Sonic present. He would start getting suspicious, and her mission was private. Though unknown to her, Sonic was suspecting. He knew that Amy and Rouge were never particularly close, so why would the bat become her concerned friend all of a sudden? He sensed that there was something deeper to Rouge's presence, but the concern for Amy rose above his uncertainties for the bat.

Lately, Amy almost did not leave her home at all. Preferring the thick walls of the apartment, she stayed inside more frequently, sometimes staring out the window in expectance. Sonic and Rouge both decided to stay with her in the home, trying to give her comfort to whatever suffering she was going through.

This very night, Amy had decided to go to bed, even though it was only eight o'clock in the evening. Now both the male hedgehog and bat nervously stayed outside her room, hoping that a happy change would soon come over. (Or in Rouge's case, some definite explanations).

Sonic was now staring at the bat, her last comment elevating his already high paranoia.

"Rest! How can I? Amy is now suddenly a whole different person, some psychopath's on the loose and probably after her for some reason, and she won't even tell us why! What possible way is there for me to rest now!"

"Well, your gonna have to!" Rouge shot back, the hedgehog's voice jarring her nerves. "Try to control yourself. Your not the only one worried for her. All we can do now is wait. For all we know, that Sen guy probably left town to avoid the authorities."

Though she said this last quote with some disappointment. The police had begun a search, but no traces could be found on him. It was very well likely that he had left Station Square.

Sonic, taking in her words, visibly calmed himself. "Yeah, maybe your right."

Rouge silently noted the hedgehog's expression. He was now more worried for Amy than he had ever been. Anytime some danger threatened, he would shrug it off with a smile and charge straight in with no regards. The sight of Amy now, an empty shell, triggered his other side. More caring and fearful that he before had always so carefully hid.

The bat inwardly smiled. Perhaps Sonic and Amy might finally hit it off sooner or later.

That is if Amy ever got better.

"Amy _will_ get better," Rouge reassured aloud, more to herself than to the hedgehog before her.

Sonic sat down on the hard floors, green eyes gazing back to Amy's bedroom door.

He truly hoped that Rouge was right.

* * *

The rain kept going on in a relentless downpour. Hours were filled with the strong patter of the droplets on cement sidewalks, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon, the sky occasionally cracking lightning when given a chance. People began to complain to each other about the unwelcome weather; how the water would sneak through the cracks of their roofs, how it would flood the streets making it impossible to get to work the next morning, and most importantly, how it would ruin their five hundred dollar shoes. 

Just an endless number of excuses that passed the time of the dreary night, nothing better to do. All were indoors, mugs of coffee in their hands, for who would be crazy enough to go out in this heavy shower?

Crazy…they certainly would have thought that had they seen him.

The white figure walked through the flooded streets, feeling the cooling rain slide down his skin. With unhesitating steps, he walked through puddles that were waist high. None of it meant anything, these were just mere obstacles to him. Trials, he mused. To prove his worth, and he had always prevailed. His head was tilted high, looking towards his destination.

A window, framed with cherry curtains from the inside.

A smile creased his face. "I will bring you back."

* * *

_She was running, carefree in her exercise as her shoes trotted down the path. Someone was running along with her, laughing quite happily. The young female hedgehog looked to her companion, grabbing onto his arm playfully._

_The other, all in white, gazed at her with soft eyes. He reached up to touch her face with a gentle caress of his hand._

_She pulled back, feeling such horrible chill spread around her. Something was not right…_

_Then the eyes changed and he suddenly grabbed her roughly by the throat. She screamed frantically, beating on the hand that trapped her._

"_Stop! Please, let go!"_

_But it was a useless attempt, her knuckles just rapping against metal. Violet eyes gleamed ominously as he reached out a silver claw, tracing it down her cheek. Whispers traveled from his mouth, soft and soothing._

_He brought her face close to his own, and her pleas proved no help._

* * *

Amy sleepily opened her eyes from the dream. They showed no fear, just a sad weariness of everything. Forgetting things is never easy, but for a while she had and things slowly turned easier for her. But him coming just shattered all that, forcing her to pick up all the spread out pieces. 

Sighing, she turned her head over to the digital clock that rested on her night stand.

10:23 p.m.

That's it? Only that much time had passed? This night was going to be an eternity. Maybe she should go into the other room where Sonic and Rouge waited. In their company, things usually went easy, and she would feel safe.

Amy suddenly shifted. She saw something that did not fit with the pink walls of her bedroom. Quickly sitting up, the hedgehog reached for the large mallet that leaned on the side of her bed. She trembled in the darkness when she saw a familiar pair of eyes staring back at her.

Her sigh was one of apathy and regret. "Guess I should've expected it…"

Doing away with his camouflage, the chameleon's skin slowly appeared to a pale white in the dark. Calmness tinged his features distressingly so.

"You are always so beautiful when you sleep," Sen whispered faintly.

Amy kept her voice in a steady tone. "How'd you get in?" She glanced around the room, not able to spot an open door or window. Her hand shook, unable to grab her weapon.

The chameleon seemed content to just stare at her, eating her up with his violet eyes. A tiny smile indicated his amusement, as well as anticipation. Amy could not help but look back at his pallid face.

Too riveted by the strange gleam in the eyes she did not notice him walking slowly towards her. She gasped and pulled back when his face came perilously close.

"You did not forget me, did you?" he asked her quietly. Derision mingled with need lined his voice. His ghastly skin seemed to glow in the darkness.

Unsure of a suitable response, the hedgehog looked down at the pink and white covers tucked around her tiny frame. To an observer, it seemed that her head bowed in shame.

"No, I could never forget you. No…"

"But you want to."

Her green eyes widened but she still let her head hang. So it was that obvious?

"Why do you want to forget me?" Anger now infused his icy tone.

Amy struggled with an answer but she could not go back again. It always hurt seeing those things play before her memory, over and over. She did not want to see them. Not again.

"Don't make me…" she pleaded, despairing.

Then Amy felt something cold underneath her chin. Her first instinct was to get away, but the stinging chill held her in place. Sen was now touching her with his hands, the arched claws gently grasping her face so as not to pierce her. He moved her head up, away from the covers to meet his eyes.

The purple irises held strong and deep affection that it frightened her. But what was more alarming was that those eyes held nothing at the same time, void and emotionless as a corpse. She gasped fearfully and once more tried to move away.

"Do you still wish to forget me?" He still held on, resilient and firm. "Do you?" His grip was harder, and a twisted smile appeared. He would take things slow, knowing she would succumb eventually.

It was all so very simple.

His face neared her own and she made no move. Her eyes had that weary look again.

_I'm dreaming…I must be dreaming…_

* * *

Two hours had passed for them. Two, long, painful hours. Moving along at a snail's pace. Time was torturing them, this thought Sonic was sure of. 

The blue hedgehog and Rouge had turned on the television, hoping to kill the mocking time away. They ate the snacks monotonously, (they couldn't ignore their growling stomachs forever). The two finished the potato chips rapidly and gulped down a 2 liter bottle of Coca-Cola in 5 sips.

But Sonic's eyes continually roamed toward the bedroom door, hoping to see the brass knob turn and Amy walking in, her face lifted up in a smile. He had checked on her repeatedly, but always found the young girl quietly sleeping, nothing out of the ordinary beside her demeanor.

But just recently, a trepidation (not that there wasn't any before) buzzed around like bees through his mind, keeping him jumpy and alert. The rain pattering against the windows were not the soothing type. Not at all. It was well past ten and the news was now on, jabbering away at local events, particularly the weather and how it was "raining cats and dogs out there."

Sonic never really got that saying…or was it supposed to be a joke? Well, it was a pretty lame joke at best.

He looked to Rouge who had a steady composure lining her features, eyes lazily watching the blaring screen of the electronic box. He felt an irrational anger rise up, wanting to yell at her for not worrying enough and just sitting there. He bit back the words, knowing he would just sound like an idiot. And Rouge usually came back with a witty insult anyway.

Fed up with it, Sonic got up in swift motion and moved toward Amy's room which got the white bat's attention. She sighed in mock irritation. "Yet again?"

"I just want to see how Amy's doing," Sonic quickly answered.

"You checked her ten times already. Aren't you getting just a _little_ obsessive now?"

The blue hedgehog sported one of his trademark grins as he swiveled towards the treasure huntress. "Won't take long. Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to come with me. So what's the problem?"

Rouge raised an eye ridge and then just slumped back in the chair, dangling one slim leg crossed over the other. "Alright, have it your way? You wanna stay the night in there too?" He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Ha, funny." Turning back around, Sonic reached out a gloved hand for the doorknob. Amy was sleeping peacefully in there, all alone…

* * *

Sen stared at her eyes, those irises as green as the grasses of a valley. He had often told her that. Because it was true of course. 

He held on to her face deftly with one metal hand. She would not turn away, not now. Besides, he knew she didn't really wanted to. He could not help the grin forming on his face.

She would be his once more, he knew that for certain. He bent his head down, hearing her nervous breathing. He shifted his gaze from the girl's eyes to her lips. The chameleon was practically trembling in hurried eagerness. He had waited such a long time…

Sen heard the click of a doorknob, pulling him out of his bliss. He looked toward the door, housing a blue figure.

He deeply hated being interrupted.

* * *

Sonic did nothing at first, stunned to find the wanted serial killer with Amy. That paranoia that had flowed around him before increased tenfold at the sight of the lizard. 

Here…with Amy…in her _bedroom! _And it looked like he was about to _kiss her!_

"What the hell!" Sonic clenched his fists, ready to rip the chameleon away from the hedgehog girl.

Sen stared at him unflinchingly, the light that came from the lamps in the other room striking his eyes, making them appear as if they were glowing.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Rouge came to stand next to the hedgehog after hearing such a yell. Spotting the chameleon, she widened her eyes in a surprised gesture.

Amy remained still, lifeless as a statue. She took no interest of the current events and continued to stare at the bed covers.

Recovering from the shock, Sonic and Rouge stepped into the room, already a short distance away from the chameleon.

Sen emitted a low growl from his throat. They were going to take her away. From him. Forever. He would be alone again. What would he do? There was no one else. Amy had to come with him. She _must_ come with him. She was everything. No, they had no right to take her. No right.

Lightning fast, Sen grabbed Amy in his arms, not a difficult task since she created no resistance. Holding her tightly and just missing Sonic's lunge, he crashed headlong into the window, rain and glass flying all around.

Amy's eyes were open, but she saw nothing around her. She knew that Sen did something to her to make her submit. Though unknown, she did not bother to try to figure it out. The screams and yells of Sonic and Rouge were deaf to her ears. She did not shiver as she could not feel the rain soaking her quills. Pain seemed to absent as well since she could not feel the glass shards scrape against her flesh.

But somehow, she could feel the cold arms of Sen cradle her close as they plummeted downward. She heard his rapid breathing and then a soft grunt as they landed on the street. Something inside her told her to get away quickly.

But she just…couldn't.

Sen and Amy disappeared among the rain-filled roads. Thunder clashed in angry rumbles, bringing with it a wave of rain to drown any fools who dared to come out this night.

She knew she had no choice in the manner anyway.

* * *

"No! Amy! Amy!" 

Sonic screamed with fear and rage, reaching for the ashen lizard as he took Amy away.

So fast. It had happened so fast. Even for him, the fastest hedgehog that ever lived, the supersonic hero. He had been two slow. A split second was all it needed to make a climatic difference.

The glass shattered, like his heart as he witnessed Amy disappear from him, wrapped in someone else's arms. He rushed to the broken window, raindrops coming down hard from the murky heavens.

"_AMY!"_

Sonic leaped from the apartment, landing skillfully on the wet streets. Wasting no precious time, the hedgehog ran through waist deep puddles. Looking in every direction, no sign of Sen or Amy could be found. A flash of white, a tinge of pink… There was no way that skinny chameleon was _that_ fast!

Cupping his hands over his mouth, Sonic screamed out her name over and over until his voice was hoarse. Even then he continued to shout, the thunder's din blaring over his frantic voice.

Rouge flew overhead, trying to keep calm as she searched the streets. Her eyes only discovered grimy metal being soaked from the never-ending pour. Hearing Sonic's yells, she flapped her wings faster to catch up to the hedgehog. His feet became a dizzying spin as he increased his speed, splashing water in the process. Turning a corner, he vanished from Rouge's sight.

"Sonic! Wait!" the bat called out. Miffed at the weather drenching her completely, she frantically flew faster. But she could not detect the blue hedgehog anywhere.

_What! I lost him?_

The wind blew violently around her until she could barely fly anymore. The bat cursed silently as she was forced to take to the ground. Descending, Rouge quickly looked around, black wings folded behind her back. She was completely soaked, her fur hanging limply from her body. She began jogging carefully to the direction where Sonic was seen last.

"Damn, this mission sucks…"

* * *

He had her. She was his now. All his. This was perfect. 

Sen ran among the streets, zigzagging in different directions. The raindrops fell off his too slender body which curved during the sudden turns he made. Amy was held in his arms whose eyes were closed. She was very beautiful when she slept. Very beautiful.

If there were any people out in the streets, none would have spotted the chameleon. Using his camouflage ability, he, as well as Amy, blended in with the surroundings, almost invisible. The main reason why Sonic was not able to find him.

He leaped among the cars in cat-like grace. The lake sized puddles hardly hindering him at all. Lightning cut the dark sky, illuminating the streets in grisly appearance. Soon he arrived at the gates, the camouflage fading away.

Yes, this was perfect.

A smile played on his ashen lips. He held his precious cargo tight in his arms, caressing her face gently with his metal hands.

No one would ever take her away from him again.

"Even in death," he whispered as he entered the cemetery.


End file.
